model behaviour
by Felixgirl200
Summary: When Raven has the colour for her best fashion design yet, she has a vision of Eddie kissing a copper haired girl...please review!
1. Chapter 1

That's So Raven.

Models behaviour.

"I can't choose!" Raven exclaimed frustratedly to herself as she rummaged through a whole box full of gorgeous fabrics. She flung herself on her bed and closed her eyes. She had really outdone herself this time. Next to her lay a sheet of A4 paper with the best outfit she had ever designed on it. It was a little, fitted suit jacket and a knee length skirt – both satin. Raven simply could not decide on the shade of pink that she wanted it. Fuchsia was too bright and pale pink was too light. She pulled herself off her bed, rolled up the sleeves of her embroidered blouse, took a deep breath and then sighed it out.

She dug back into the fabric box, and begun the search to find the perfect fabric again.

"YES!" Raven screeched. She had finally found the right shade of fabric. It was a fantastic soft dusky pink satin. Raven was about to call her mom, Tanya, to tell her what she had found when she had a vision…

"I have always loved you baby girl – and I always will." Said Eddie.

"I love you too." Replied a tallish girl with long, copper coloured hair. Raven could only see the back of the girl, but to her, it looked strangely like Chelsea.

"Lets kiss" Said Eddie. He put his arms around the girl's waist, and she put her arms around Eddies shoulders, and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Raven was stunned. Her two best friends going behind her back and doing this to her. How could they? Wait a minute – she didn't even know if it WAS Chelsea. There was just one thing to do. She would have to follow one of them to see where they went. She thought back to her vision. The two of them were standing in the food court at the mall.

"Right" Raven exclaimed. "Off to the mall." She called goodbye to her mother and father and set off towards Eddies house.

Ten minutes later Raven was in the bushes outside Eddies house. He came out of his front door wearing what seemed to be a brand new cream and brown tracksuit. He looked really smart with a giant smile on his handsome face. He walked out of the gate and down the road with a spring in his step towards the mall.

Raven followed Eddie all the way to the mall. Yes! She thought to herself as she hid behind a tall tree. The copper haired girl was walking right up to Eddie. Raven could only see the back of the girl though, just like in her vision. But the girl looked EXACTLY like Chelsea from the back. If it was Chelsea, what would she do?


	2. Chapter 2

That's So Raven.

Model behaviour.

CHAPTER 2… 

Here came the next part of Ravens vision. The girl wrapped her lovely long arms around Eddie, and Eddie wrapped his arms around the girl. They shared a passionate kiss, and then pulled away slowly. Eddie said his "I have always loved you" line. Raven felt horrible spying on her best friend like this from behind a tree, so she walked out from behind it and straightened up her top. She took a deep breath.

"Eddie," Raven called. Eddie and the girl turned round to face her.

"Oh hi Rae! I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Jasmine Royals.

Raven felt a huge sigh of relief that the girl wasn't Chelsea – then almost collapsed when she realised WHO it was.

"JASMINE ROYALS THE SUPERMODEL I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AND I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH EDDIE AND…AND…AND" Raven burbled this out and could not think of anything else to say.

"We met a few months ago here when Eddie bumped into me. He didn't realise who I was at first and we talked. We clicked instantly and decided to go steady." Jasmine answered to Ravens burbles.

"I have loved her ever since". Eddie said, blushing slightly. "So what are you doing here Raven?"

"Well…I had this Vision – well more of an idea, that a…um…well I thought that…uh".

"That there was going to be a huge shoe sale here?" Eddie helped her finish the sentence.

"Uhhh…yeah something like that". Raven said.

"You and your shoes". Eddie laughed, and then linked both of the girls' arms. " Lets go shopping for a bit then".

Raven relaxed into her friends arm and forgot all about Eddie and Chelsea maybe being a couple. At least she didn't have to tell Eddie all about it. Maybe she would one day. Then she, Eddie and Chelsea would have a good old laugh about it.


End file.
